Kosaku Kawajiri
PLAYSTYLE EB = 5, DIF = 5, TECH = 5, WILL = 5, VERS = 3, DAM = 5 Force the opponent to play around you, score a knockdown, then abuse powerful okizeme. Kosaku uses his good normals, his counter HHA, and his large, unblockable projectiles to make the opponent hesitant to attack. When Kosaku scores a hard knockdown, he then uses his projectiles to create monstrous okizeme mix-ups. While both S-OFF and S-ON have good normals, S-ON is his main mode due to being able to Stand Rush his projectiles. His main special in both modes is 214A, which creates an air bubble projectile. In S-OFF this bubble is remote controlled. Its speed is determined by LMH, and can be ‘shoved’ to track towards the opponent and speed up. While the air bubble doesn’t do damage, 22AA causes an unblockable explosion that gives hard knockdown. His S-ON version is especially deadly: not only does the bubble explode on contact, it can be Stand Rushed to create a variety of unblockable mix-ups and combos. Other notable S-ON moves are 236A, a Stand Rushable attack that implants a bomb in the opponent. Unlike Yoshiage’s version, this bomb is unblockable. 421A is also a very unique move where Kosaku creates a shield that grants him one hit of invincibility. Combine this with his counter HHA, and an unblockable GHA that heals him, and he becomes a character that’s very hard to approach. Kosaku’s strengths are very apparent -- especially when you are fighting him. His unblockable attacks lead to constant damage and meter, allowing him to kill quickly. His back wall combos can do massive damage as well. That being said, he is a very technical character with very little room for error. His advanced combos are hard, with Kosaku often needing to parry his own explosions. Missing a combo or mix-up leads to Kosaku being damaged himself. He takes a lot of practice, but the reward is deadly, aggravating character for your opponent to fight. PROS * Multiple unblockable attacks. * Excellent okizeme due to 214A, leading to a chain of combos. * S-ON 214A can be unblockable, and implants unblockable bomb. * Huge back wall damage. * GHA is unblockable, anti-airs, heals Kosaku, and reverses transformations. * S-ON 421A gives one hit of invincibility. CONS * Combos are very strange, and high execution. * Combos and mix-ups involve explosions that can hurt Kosaku, so messing those up is more of a set back than other characters. * Characters with odd angles of attack can get around Kosaku’s bubbles. * Characters with fast projectiles can beat out his air bubbles. Combos S-Off 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 236A 2Lx2 > 5LM > 5H (1st hit) > 214L > 2AA > dash > 2L > 5MH > 236A (Corner Wall) 5LM > 5H (1st hit) > Qs-on > 5M > 5H (1st hit) > 236A (S) > 2M > dash > 2Lx2 > 5LM > 236L 2L > 5LM > 5H (1st hit) > GHA 2Lx2 > 5LM > 2H > Stand On > 3M S-On (Side Wall) jM > 2L > 5H > 236A (S) > 2M > dash > 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 236L Category:Characters